The invention relates to photography and photographic equipment and more particularly relates to cameras assemblies having a coverglass lens adjuster.
It has long been a practice in photography, to cover a relatively more expensive lens with an external, relatively less expensive transparent coverglass. The coverglass can be removable or can be permanently attached to the camera.
Mechanisms for adjusting the focus of lenses during manufacture have long been available. These mechanisms are commonly used to adjust to the position of a fixed focus lens or the infinity position of a focusable lens. These mechanisms typically are adjusted with external tools to move one part relative to another during manufacture or repair. The tools are then removed. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,544 and 4,764,783 disclose adjustment mechanisms that utilize screwdrivers or the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,168 requires a special-purpose Y-shaped tool and a second tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,308 teaches use of tool having a pinion, shaft, and T-handle.
The adjustment mechanism of these camera assemblies make some provision for retaining an adjustment position after the tools are removed. The camera assembly of U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,308 relies upon friction. U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,168 discloses a camera assembly in which focus adjustments are made against the biasing of resilient members. When the adjustments are completed, the resilient members hold the adjustment until respective parts can be adhered together. In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,910,544 and 4,764, 783 bolts are utilized.
It would thus be desirable to provide improved camera assemblies, which include the functions of coverglasses and lens adjustment features with a small number of simple parts.
The invention is defined by the claims. The invention, in broader aspects, provides a camera assembly having a support that defines an optical axis. A positioner is held by the support. The positioner has an opening centered on the optical axis. The positioner is pivotable about the optical axis, to a plurality of different orientations relative to the support. A coverglass is rotatably supported exterior to the positioner. The coverglass has a window that is disposed over the opening and an adjuster that is joined to the window. The rotation of the coverglass rotates one of the positioner and the support.
It is an advantageous effect of the invention that improved camera assemblies are provided, in which coverglass and lens adjustment functions are provided with a small number of simple parts.